A Zero Kiryu OneShot
by XxFreak4AnimexX
Summary: Amaya, a pureblood meets one of her past friends. But she doesn't remember him. What will Zero Kiryu do for her to remember him again?


_**- Zero Kiryu's POV**_

I've just gotten back from my vampire hunting and was heading back to Cross Academy. I graduated already but l lived there. Not only that, I also had to serve there as a prefect. I can't believe Headmaster Cross still thinks vampires and humans can co-exist even after the vampire attack last year. Vampires are just beasts in human form. You may think I'm a hypocrite for hating vampires when I_ am_ one. But it's not like I chose to be a vampire; it was one of those disgusting purebloods that turned me. What sorrows me more is that my best friend that's been with me through everything is a pureblood.

Yuki… Somehow, my thoughts of Yuki turned into thoughts of Amaya. Amaya was my protector. She helped me slow down my rate of becoming a level E vampire. I drank her blood a few times and it made me hate myself. But it also wanted me to take more of her blood. Turned out she was a pureblood as well. I then felt even guiltier than I have already felt. Not only that, but when I found she was a pureblood, I gave her a harder time. I insulted her for being a pureblood. I insulted her for being one of those disgusting creatures. She would just smile and at times do an insult or threat back. I never really meant the things I said and with her smile she always gave me, it made me calm down a little. That was until I found out about her past and what she thinks.

She never drank human blood. Well, she drank blood from me one, but besides that. She survived by blood tablets. She drank human blood once and she regretted it immediately since it was her best friend. Not only her friend, but he was also her lover. She accidentally turned him when she lost control of her blood loss. She always hated herself for being what she is. I always thought she was joking or mocking me when she slyly points out why I don't kill her. But she was serious. She wanted to die. She just wanted to leave this world. When I think about it, the last time I saw her was when the rogue vampires attacked. She might be dead already.

When I put my logic into it I kind of wanted her to be dead. I made her suffer so much; I think it'll be better if she was somewhere better. But at the same time, I want her to be alive. More importantly, I want her to be with me. I sound pretty selfish for only thinking about myself. For what I think will make my life easier. Saddened hoped swept through me until I saw some recognizable brown hair.

"Amaya..." I whispered to myself. I walked a bit faster trying to catch up to her. I wanted to make sure that it was _her_ and not some random person walking on the street at night. Her head looked back and I could see her face clearly. It was her. Her blue eyes widened a bit and she started to walk faster. I'm not losing her. Not again. I ran to catch up to her but she just ran faster and made a quick turn to an alley. I followed her and silently and slowly turned towards the alley.

"Damn it! The actual time I let myself take those disgusting things and I run out!" I heard her yell frustrated. I then her something hit the floor. I looked and saw she was breathing heavily. She wobbled down to her knees and I can tell she was trying to refuse her bloodlust. She looked at me and her eyes were no longer the blue they were. They were bright red. Eyes that longed for what she needs most. Blood.

"Go away! Get away from me!" she managed to yell. Getting away would be the smart thing to do but I had to help her. I walked to her and I can see her eyes widening. I bent down a bit and handed her my whole box of tablets. She stared wide eyes at them but her hands shakily grabbed them and put them in her mouth. It took her about a minute for her to regain her strength back. When she did she stood up and handed me back the tablets.

"Why did you help me? You're a vampire hunter aren't you?" she said nudging towards my gun that's by my waist. I ignored her question and was walking out the alley. Knowing her I can tell that she was getting mad that I ignored her question. I glanced back and to my surprise she was just standing there watching me leave.

I thought she would be happy by seeing me again. My face softened a bit.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come?" I said annoyed by her stubborn attitude. She gave a confused look but it quickly went away and got replaced by a glare.

"Why would I go anywhere with a stranger? Nevertheless, a vampire hunter." Stranger? I don't think she remembers me. It's as if she never met me. Something happened to her that I didn't know about.

"Well what is a pureblood doing walking the streets unattended by bodyguards?"

"Have you ever thought that I could be a Level E? A Level E that a pureblood?" she said slyly. I slowly walked towards her making her flinch a bit. She stiffened though when I came closer. I looked down at her a smirk.

"If you were a Level E then why didn't you simply attack me? You tried to resist your bloodlust" her face hardened because she knew I was right.

"Look, I just thought I'll give you some company at least until you get to your household. If you want I'll stop by to get you some ice cream" I tease her. She gave in at the sound of food.

**-Amaya's POV**

That boy had me at ice cream. I know you probably think I'm stupid for following a vampire hunter. It's like a little kid going into a strangers' car when they say _'Hey, kid. Come with me. I have candy in back, I can give you some'_. However, there was something about this stranger. I was clam and relaxed when he was around. I felt secure around him. I ignored the consequences and let him escort me home.

The whole way it was silence and each time I looked over at him he looked to have something on his mind. I couldn't directly see his face because of the lighting. It was quite dark out and I tried to hide my vampire scent. If I let my vampire side to adjust to the darkness it will catch Level E's attention. And getting attacked by a psychotic vampire was not on my agenda. When we finished walking through the silent road we arrived at my house. We said out good-byes and I thanked him again for helping me. He just simply nodded and walked away. I closed the door and I felt an air of disappointment for three reasons: 1) I didn't want him to leave even if I barely knew him, 2) I didn't even get his name, and 3) I didn't get my ice cream!

That guy was mysterious, which caught my attention. Not only did he look vaguely familiar, his scent, smelled familiar as well.

I woke up exhausted. I got out of bed making my long, black night gown flow down to the floor. I looked at my bedside picture of my parents. My real parents not the Kuranai clan. I heard the doorbell ring so I slipped into my slippers, which were in a way like slip on heels. I'd rather prefer to wear those, soft, fuzzy slippers with a picture of an animal, but being a pureblood I wasn't allowed to make a huge mockery of myself if the Vampire Council came on a surprise visit. I jogged downstairs thinking it was Ichijo that was visiting. When I reached the door and opened it my energized expression turned into a confused one.

**- Zero's POV**

"Umm, what are you doing here?" Amaya spoke startled to see me. I looked at her and can tell that she just up. Her nightgown looked as if it could've been a dress its own.

"May I?" I asked with a nod. She hesitated but nodded and let me enter. I took a step in and absorbed my surroundings. It was a fancy house. Not extremely huge but not small like the other houses. It seemed very Victorian. I glanced around at the furniture. I certain picture caught my eye.

"Thanks for helping me with my…bloodlust yesterday" she said and kind of choked on the word 'bloodlust' "I believe we haven't formally introduced ourselves yesterday" she said uneasy. I thought she was joking last night or trying to ignore me by pretending she didn't know me. She was serious.

"Zero Kiryu," I firmly said. I walked over to the small table by the wall. I picked up the picture that was surrounded by a red, wooded picture frame.

"I'm Amaya Ichijo" she said unsure seeing that I was staring at the picture. _Ichijo? _I wanted to ask her why her last name was Ichijo but I didn't knowing that'll it get her suspicious.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" she asked trying not to sound offensive.

"I was hoping to show you around. I've never seen you around here before so I just thought you were new to the town" I lied. _Truth is I came here to see you. I just want you to remember me. _She gave a puzzled look towards me. I'm such an idiot. She's obviously been living here for a while by the looks of the house. "But if you don't want to its okay" I continued walking back towards the door. There was a silence so I kept on walking until I reached the door knob.

"No!" her voice sounding a bit louder than her normal voice is. "I mean its okay. To show me around that is" I nodded towards her as she ran upstairs to get changed.

_Ichijo? _I began to think. _Since when was her last name Ichijo? _In about five minutes she was ready to go. I wanted to bring her to Cross Academy. Maybe she'll remember her past if I brought her there. We walked in silence for about half of the way.

"Why do you hold so much pain in your eyes?" The broken silence not only startled me but the question as well.

- Amaya's POV

The silence was killing me! I couldn't take it anymore! As soon as I knew it, I blurted out the question that's been on my mind since last night! When I asked the question he came to a sudden stop but then continued walking normally again.

"I just have someone on my mind is all" he said casually.

"Is that someone, someone special to you?" I have to say I was curious. He glanced at me with his beautiful, lavender eyes. _Wait, did I just think that? _

"Yes, I really liked her a lot. Since she left a year ago, I've been disappointed" I can tell that he was really disappointed but he kept on being stone-faced.

"Not to be nosy or anything, but what was her name?" I said fairly curious.

"Yuki." he said simply. Yuki. Where have I heard that before? Oh, yeah! Yuki Kuran!

The quick realization that I wasn't watching where I was going hit me. No, _literally_. It hit me. I ended up walking straight into a pole. I stumbled back but regain my balance and pride in seconds. I heard a chuckle come from near by. I recognized that it was Zero's. Crap. Thankfully we arrived at Zero's destination so my cheeks didn't get filled with embarrassment.

As soon as we walked through the gates I looked around. The giant building seemed awfully familiar. I sudden flash from a memory shot through my mind.

"_It's nice to have you here at the Night Class" the Chairman announced happily. _

"I know this place! This is Cross Academy!" I said happily. I looked over at Zero who seemed surprised but angry at the same time.

Zero showed me the way to the Chairman's office. Or more like I showed my self since Zero seemed…sad for some reason. Before I entered I turned to Zero worried.

"Zero? Are you okay? You seem angered. Is it about Yu-?"

"No! It's about you! How can you remember this damn school but not remember me!" his eyes seemed furious and hurt.

I was speechless. I didn't know how to respond. I obviously didn't want to say, _"Yeah, sorry buddy" _or _"Of course, I remember this school. I've been here before! Why the heck would I remember a stranger? I'm pretty sure I would remember if I met a vampire hunter who was nice to a pureblood" _That's would be just plain out mean.

"I-I'm -" I started to stutter when I saw a familiar figure roaming around. "Takuma?" I whispered.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Takuma yelled happily. He ran over to me and Zero. He embraced me with a hug that caused me to smile.

**-Zero's POV**

Her enthusiasm on seeing the school again made my anger burst out. I ended up stating yelling at her. I can tell that she had quilt, sadness, and fear in her eyes. She started to stutter but stopped when a vampire embraced her. It was Takuma. He hugged her quite tightly which for some reason made me glare at him.

"Thank god you're okay! I thought you were kidnapped or killed or something!" he said hugging her tighter.

"I'm fine! You're hugging too tightly!' she said gasping for breath. I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her back from Takuma's embrace. She stumbled but Ichijo caught her and looked her in the eye and gave her a peck on the forehead. I coughed purposely and ruined there little reunion.

"Kiryu! It's so nice to meet you again." he said a slightly bowed. I just nodded. Amaya glanced at us confused.

"Amaya, you can go inside. I need to ask Takuma over here something." she glanced over at us hesitating but walked into the Chairman's office.

When the door closed I grabbed Ichijo.

"What did you do to her? Why doesn't she remember me?" I yelled at him angrily.

"I didn't do anything to her! Kaname erased her memory of you right after you went after Rido! I had nothing to do with her memory loss!" he confessed. I put him down now knowing the truth. He let out a sigh of relief that I haven't killed him.

"Why is her last name Ichijo though? Wasn't her last name Kuranai?" I ask still wanting answers. He grinned at this and I just glared at him.

"She's my sister. That's why I've always been so protective of her" he explained calmly. "The Vampire Council does want us to get married though" I started to tense up again and clench my fists.

"Don't worry though! We denied the offer!" he said panicking again and put his hands in front of his face. "Knowing Amaya she would've accepted the offer if she knew it was the right thing to do to help our family, but I think there's something stopping her" I listened intently. "I think it's you. She may not remember you but somewhere in her heart you're there. She did like you before anyway. I don't know about now."

The news astonished me. He was about to leave but I stopped him one more time to ask him the most important question.

"Wait, how can she remember me?" I threaten.

"She has to bite you" he said and walked off. And how the hell am I going to get her to do that?

-** Amaya's POV**

I entered the room hesitantly and was greeted by an enormous bear hug. Great, just what I need. Another hug. Not!

"Amaya! It's so nice to see you again! It's been so long!"

"Yes, Chairman. I know. Now can you please let go of me?" I gasp. I gasped for air from that embrace.

"What brings you here?" the Chairman asked cheerily. I flinched at his happiness. For a Chairman he's pretty strange. Nevertheless, he's the legendary vampire hunter as well.

"Zero brought me here" I said looking around as he nodded. "Is it alright if I take a stroll around the campus?" He just simply replied 'Sure!' in his happy-go-lucky voice of his. I didn't want to go through the building because it will catch the Day Class's attention. So I decided to just jump out the window while they're in their class.

I headed towards my favorite place when I came to school here. It was a small area surrounded by a few tall trees and bushes. It had a clear are in the middle ad the whole areas was isolated from the Day Class and Night Class.

A sudden flash went through my mind that made me groan in pain. It was me. I was giving someone my blood but I couldn't see who it was. It then faded and I my blood lust overcame me. I could feel my eyes going blood red and my fangs growing a bit more.

**- Zero's POV **

I entered the Chairman's office and the only thing I found was the Chairman cooking fish on the floor. Where the heck is Amaya?

"Where's Amaya?" I threatened the Chairman.

"She said she was going to take a stroll around the campus. She left by jumping out the window" he said calmly too intent on watching his fish being cooked.

Of course she jumped out the window…

I had to think of where she could be right now. I rushed out of the building going to that one place where I knew she would be.

I ran through the bushes and reached a little open area. I found Amaya. She was crouching down on her hands and knees trying to fight her bloodlust. Damn it! I forgot to give her blood tablets! I had mine but this might be the only chance I have for her to remember me. I rushed to her side and picked her up a bit. She looked at me with her widened, bright red eyes.

I unbuttoned a button from my shirt to expose my neck. "Take it." I said simply.

"What about your blood t-" she started to suggest.

"I said to just take it!" I demanded. She kept on hesitating and I could feel her breath by my neck. If I was ever on a situation like this I would kill the blood sucking bastard that bit me. But I could hurt Amaya. I didn't want to hurt her even more than I already have.

I then felt her tongue touch my neck and her fangs grazing my neck. I could feel the pinch in my neck when she bit me but the rest was in a way relaxing. All I wanted was for her to remember me no matter how selfish I was acting right now.

**- Amaya's POV**

His blood tasted really good. Wait, no, don't think that! I could taste his feeling and enter his memories. They were all of…me…

I remember. All of the memories raced past in front of my eyes like lightning speed but slow enough for me to remember every single detail. I was a bit happy that I got my memories back .and that I now knew Zero more. However, in my heart I felt depressed. Even if I didn't know him about a day ago, I have attached feelings for him. And to make the matters, my feelings for him were growing in a second. I knew he liked Yuki a lot. But me, I'm just a nobody to him like a speck of dust in the wind. I retracted my fangs and let a tear slips down my cheek. I have never shed a tear for anyone. Anyone besides Zero.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything" I confessed. I got up from the ground as quickly as I could to head back.

A firm hand gripped my wrist and pulled me back. Zero pulled me towards him and hugged me tightly.

"Don't go" I can tell from his voice that he had pain in his eyes. More pain than he ever had. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I could feel it. "Don't leave me. I don't want to lose you again"

All I could do was hug him back to comfort him. He then pulled away from me and I felt a pair of warm, soft lips collide with me. They were soft and gentle yet passionate.

"I love you, Amaya" he whispered in my ear. He pulled me back to the passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Zero. I've always have." I said pulling away for a while. I could practically feel his smile while he kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you like it. Message Rate! This is also on Quizilla. On XxFreak4AnimexX By the way, I'll probably write a sequel to this one-shot. ^_^**


End file.
